You're My Filthy Princess
by KinHiromi
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuna and Kagami Taiga were childhood friends, but after parting ways, Kuroko Tetsuna is no longer the girl she used to be. Afterwards, Kagami wishes that somehow their dorm rooms would connect to each other. Magically, because it turns out that Kuroko wished the same thing, their wish comes true but, in return, Kuroko loses her self-control. KagaKuro. Fem!Kuroko. Rated M.


Title: You're My Filthy Princess

Summary: When the two were still young, Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuna were close friends. But they parted ways later, since Kuroko Tetsuna came from a wealthy family and she had to attend the top school, while Kagami Taiga had to settle for a regular education. But after painfully studying for years, he was finally accepted as a high school freshman through a scholarship program that only a handful of students are awarded. But what Kagami thought it was going to be a heartwarming reunion turned out horrible. Kuroko Tetsuna had grown up beautiful and was the most popular person in school as she was kind to everyone, all except towards Kagami who she seemed to despise.

Almost regretting his decision to come to the school, Kagami Taiga wishes that somehow their dorm rooms would connect to each other. Magically, because it turns out that Kuroko Tetsuna wished the same thing, their wish comes true but, in return, Kuroko Tetsuna loses her self-control for one hour per day. During that time, her erotic desire for Kagami Taiga, that she can normally hide, comes pouring out and her true intentions are revealed. Kagami Taiga wants to take advantage of this once in a lifetime chance but doing so might jeopardize their relationship during the other 23 hours.

Pairing: Kagami/Fem!Kuroko

Genre: Romance

Rated: M (and by that I mean its 18+ and children shouldn't read that. But I guess they will since we live in fucked up generation so have fun…?)

Notes: bye (based on the manga which's name I have forgotten)

* * *

Kagami Taiga, a tall, handsome high school boy who worked hard to get to the school sat bored in the class. His head was resting on his hand, while he watched the beautiful girl, who was his childhood friend came in the room. _"By looking at Kuroko, who's right beside me, I recognize how far she mentally is from me."_ Kagami thought as he watched the beautiful bluenette greeting the students by her kind smile.

 _"Kuroko_ _Tetsuna … my childhood friend. When we were small we used to play until it got dark. But… She's from a rich family, an exteremly rich on top of it."_ He slowly blinked, never looking away his childhood friend standing in front of him, while she talked with her classmates, the beautiful smile never leaving her face. _"No one even denies the fact, that Kuroko is the most beautiful girl in our school. It wouldn't even be strange to say, that she is the most beautiful in the world. The whole world."_ The red head looked as he examined the blushing guys around, staring at Kuroko. _"That's obviously the reason why she's so popular… even one of the rich boys can't talk to her-"_ he watched as the white thing dropped from the girl on the floor. He looked down at it, noticing, that it was a handkerchief. He took it before walking to the girl. "Uh Kuroko, you have dropped-"

"Please." Kuroko said, glaring at him, "Don't ever touch my stuff. Knowing, that you touched it… it feels disgusting."

Kagami stared dumbfounded at her, immediately remembering the old time. _"Kuroko…in the past, she was a tomboy. We always played together, not being afraid of getting dirty. She really was like a boy, I sometimes made fun of her, because of it. Calling her a 'boy girl'."_ Kagami stared at the place, where the bluenette once stood, _"But after attending elementary school, I couldn't see her anymore, because she attented the private one, that required a few of one million yen to enter. Since I still was a kid I couldn't understand what was the difference between us, so I studied my ass off to meet her again, but now that the wish is granted, and I am in the same school as hers, it feels like there is no difference. She is treating me like air. We haven't talked properly even for once."_ Kagami let out the loud sigh, looking at Kuroko, pursing his lips _. "Actually, she's avoiding me. No one in the class even knows, that we're childhood friends."_

As Kagami was remembering the past, the girls sitting with Kuroko started talking a bit louder. "Hey hey, hear me out!" A pink haired girl called Momoi Satsuki examined, before talking in whisper, though Kagami still could hear out what she was saying. "I read a love charm on the internet last night!"

"Eeh?! No way!" A brunette girl called Riko looked shocked as she screamed, "Tell me."

"I will do as you say, Observe God!" Momoi suddenly said, making Kuroko and Riko stare at her dumbfounded, the pinkette smirked. "After that you will pray for something and it will get granted!"

"Woah…!"

"But the Observe God is going to take something in exchange!

"What? No way! Such a scam."

 _"A scam alright..."_ Kagami thought, boringly watching the class and the students in it.

It was already night as Kagami was in his dorm, looking out of the window. _"Our school is a boarding school. It is built far in the country side, so we can only visit the city at the weekend."_ He watched the building in front of him, slightly pouting. _"Right across is the female dorm… this is where Kuroko is."_

He closed the windows, before lying on the bed, looking at the ceiling. _"I have… always been in love with Kuroko."_ He closed his eyes, before slowly opening them again. _"I have never looked neither fallen for any other girl so far._ " Realizing how pathetic he sounded, he could not help, but chuckle. " _Hah… She drifted away from me… what can I do to get close to her…"_

He looked in front of him as there was a large closet. _"I wish my closet would connect to another dimension. And Kuroko would come out of it."_

The red head put his heads under the head, closing his eyes. "I will do as you say, Observe God. Please connect my closet to Kuroko's room."

He opened his eyes, looking at the closet. Knowing that nothing has changed, he sat up. "That's stupid…"

"Fuah…" was all Kagami could hear as he slowly turned to look at the closet, where the said object was no where, but instead of it was standing naked bluenette, a towel on her head, while she rubbed the hand on it.

Kuroko opened her right eye, looking at the red head, who was as red as blood.

"N-!" Kuroko snapped, before kneeling on the door. "W-what are you doing in my room?!"

"Eh…hey…" Kagami blurted out before coming to his senses. "It is my fucking room!"

"Are you an idiot? To think you would break into girls' dorm so easily…! I knew you were idiot, but this kind of guy…" Even Kuroko got a bit emotional. And Kagami liked it… he suddenly jolted in "This is my room!" he said pointing at the bedroom he once laid on.

The bluenette widened her eyes, "Eh… it is not my room." She mumbled.

"S-so, why were you naked into my closet, Kuroko?" Kagami said, the blush never leaving his face.

"As if I would do that! This is my kitchen."

"Huh…?" Kagami raised an eyebrow. "Can I look?" he said, pushing her away. Both of them looked at the scenery in front of them. "It really is your kitchen…"

Kuroko pursed her lips, eyebrows going up and down in nervous. "What's going on…?"

"Mine and your room got connected." Kagami muttered before widening his eyes. _"Wait… the charm worked?! Long live Observe God!"_

Kuroko nervously looked around. "T-then… where did my room go to…"

"M-my desks," Kagami could hear, that the bluenette was this close to crying from panic. "my books… my clothes… my everything… where did it go…"

Kagami stood silent watching the girl. Before an idea came to his mind, he took the bag out from the bed, opening it up and giving some clothes to Kuroko. "Here, some pants and t-shirts!"

Kuroko opened her mouth from shock. "Huh?"

Before the red head could fully smile, Kuroko raised her voice a little. "Don't be stupid! Why would I wear a boy's pants?! And especially yours!"

Kagami sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "If you don't mind wearing nothing down there, then that's alright."

Kuroko trembled from the coldness, embarrassment and anger, before grabbing some of his clothes, t-shirt and a boxer to be exact. She wore them with angered, blushed face. "Such humiliation…" Kagami watched as her large breasts were hardly pressed against the shirt, the blush got redder on his face as he promised himself, that he would keep these clothes as his life treasure forever.

"I-I will stay at Momoi-san's room."

"Eh?!" Kagami snapped, "You can't do that!"

"Huh?"

"You know, you will get expelled if you stay in another room besides your own. So it will only trouble cause for Momoi too." Kagami stated as Kuroko looked away, pursing her lips. She would rather get in problems than staying in the same room as the red head, but she could not cause trouble for Momoi due to her selfishness.

"T-then it can't be helped, I will stay here."

Kagami sniffed. "It can't be helped in this situation." _YES!_

"Ah…" Kagami pouted. "I only have one bed."

Kuroko watched him for seconds, before shrugging. "You sleep on the floor then."

"Why?!" Kagami snapped at Kuroko, who already seemed to be gotten out of the shock and still had the emotionless face.

"It is only obvious. Or, you want me to sleep on the floor?"

Kagami sighed, scratching the back of his head. "So sleeping together isn't an option, hah…"

"You know…" Kuroko started, looking directly at him. "I really hate you."

Kagami widened his eyes, before closing them. "Hah… Kuroko, that boyish attitude of yours still hasn't changed. Sure, you became a fine girl. But you're still the same inside."

The bluenette watched at him, before looking down and walking besides him. "I will stay to Momoi-san's room after all." She opened the door, never looking at him. "I will explain this to the teacher tomorrow."

"Right…" Kagami gulped. _Now… I know my place._

He bit his lower lip _. "I studied desperately to get into this school. And our rooms got linked to each other. But… no matter how physically close I get to her… there's no meaning in it."_

A cough. "Do you have a minute?"

"EH?!" Both of them looked, immediately jumping as they saw a pillow, talking one!

"Hello." The pillow smiled, waving.

Both of them stood in silence. The silence broke after Kagami actually realized what had happened and freaked out. "Waaah! The pillow talks!" Kuroko didn't talk, but pretty sure she had the same face as Kagami had.

"Mhm." The pillow mumbled. "It is not like the pillow talks, it is more like I am the one who is using the pillow to talk."

"THAT'S RIDICULOUS!" Both of them screamed at the same time.

"Say what you want." The pillow smiled. "But I connected your rooms, so speaking pillow must be the least surprising."

"Connecting the rooms…" The red head sweat dropped. "Don't tell me you're…"

"Yes." The pillow once again smiled. "I am the observe god."

"But why the pillow?"

"Because something spiritual like this is easier to possess."

"You said these words." It said putting up an index finger, while talking. "And I granted your wish since you were willingly to do anything." Kuroko titled his head to the left side, as she watched. "So I came to get my pay."

Kagami raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to take some of our lifespan?"

The pillow shook its head. "I don't need such a thing."

"What I want is… your self control."

Kagami clenched his teeth, not understanding what he meant. "…a self control?"

"Yes. Self control is a greatly needed emotion to stay human. After all animals don't have a self control." The pillow widened its arms. "A border between humans and animals. That's something really important. There's also a border between humans and gods."

"Thus," the pillow's eyes moved from the red head to Kuroko. "I am taking your self control, the contractor."

"…Huh?"

"If I just take your self control away, you will die soon." It winked. "So I will take it away for an hour a day."

Kagami once again decided to talk. "You got it all wrong. It is me who called on you."

The pillow giggled. "I know, you're the subcontractor."

"That's all I have to say!" it said before vanishing.

"H-Hey!" Kagami yelled, though there was nothing and he could not do anything about it. But he still continued. "I am telling you, Kuroko is not involved in this! Damn…"

He then looked at Kuroko. " _One hour per day? And taking self control? What's that…?"_

The red head narrowed his eyes and started observing Kuroko, before widening his eyes. He could see tears welling up in Kuroko's eyes.

Kuroko kneeled, hands formed on her eyes, and tears started falling down. Kagami walked beside her, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "There clearly must be something-"

"Shut up!" Kuroko screamed suddenly. "It's nothing. Leave me alone!" Her crying got louder as she started sobbing.

Kagami watched her with widen eyes. _"Could it be… that it really took her self control…?"_

"What do you mean I haven't changed…" Kuroko started talking in a bit lower voice. "What do you mean I am like a boy…" She wiped the tears with her hands as she spoke. "I… really tried hard… to become girly…"

"Eh?" The red head could not fully understand what was Kuroko's deal, so he just stood silent and listened to her.

"I grew out my hair. I learnt flower arrangement. I also was careful of my speech patern." Sob. "I was trying hard…"

"Because…" She said standing up and walking closer to the red head. "You said you like more girly girls."

Kagami raised an eyebrow. "I did?"

"Yes!" Kuroko raised her tone, though it almost cracked. She then put her hands up on her head. "You always called me a "boy-girl"… but called girls with long hair cute…"

Silence.

"And then I couldn't see you anymore… I always regretted it…"

 _"I don't remember that at all…"_ Kagami thought. _"But…"_ he looked at Kuroko, observing her as she cried. "She took the teasing of the six years old me seriously and always tried to become more girly? Impossible!"

"Then why-" Kagami joined Kuroko in yelling. "Then why did you always treat me like air?! That's just weird when you become girly only for me, but… but…"

"I was doing it… for you all the time… and showing you… my girly side was just too embarrassing…" She watched as Kagami sat on the bed and immediately followed him. "So please…"

Kuroko moved closer, so that her knees were touching the red head's crotch. "Have sex with me."

Kagami's red eyes widened at the girl's words. "Eh?" _O-Out of the blue?!_

He watched as the saliva came down from her mouth. "Whenever I'm alone… I masturbate thinking of you… Even now…" she spread her legs a little. "Even wearing your pants, really turns me on… look I am already so wet…" Kuroko said as she put the hand on her pant, only a bit closer to her clit. "When I see you at school, my panties always get soaked."

The red head watched her with amazement, he was even redder than before. _"To hear these coming out from Kuroko's mouth. Kuroko has really got no self control!"_

"Please…" She drooled as the tears were welled up in her eyes. "Sex… I want to have sex…"

Kagami gulped, but before he could do anything, Kuroko sat up, putting a hand on her forehead.

"No… wait…" said Kuroko suddenly. "What am I saying…"

 _"Hm…"_ Kagami thought. _"I guess a bit self-control is left…?"_

"But no… it's no good… I can't hold back, so I will relieve myself…" she said before taking the pants off before she covered it with her hands. "No… don't look… ahh…"

 _"Kuroko is going crazy…!"_ Kagami widened his eyes as the room was filled with her moans. _"Without doubt she is going crazy, but she only lost her self-control… At school…"_ the images of her innocent smile had started flooding in his head, "she was so upright… is this her real self…?" he then looked at the girl who was lying on the bed, in front of him, while her ass was lifted as she was trembling. "D-don't look."

"Y-you know I…always masturbate while fantasizing, that you screw me… But that's no good now…" she said as she lifted her hand only to cup the boy's cheek. "You're so close by now…"

"Fuck me… screw me real good…" Kuroko was begging as she never broke the eye contact with the red head.

She leaned in closer before capturing Kagami's lips, holding his cheek by her hand.

" _Kuroko's tongue…"_ he thought as their tongues fought with each other, before finally pulling her down and lifting the t-shirt. _"These are her breasts…"_ he continued thinking as the room was filled with the bluenette's moaning. Kuroko's bust were not as big as his private teacher, but they probably were not small.

Kagami slowly let his hand take over him as he groped the girl's left breast. "Ahh ahh." Kuroko was fully red as she covered her eyes with her hand. "Hya. Nha."

After the red head finished with his groping, Kuroko suddenly spread her legs, looking at Kagami with teary eyes. "Hah~ Put it in~ Hah. Please. Ah."

Kagami bit his lip, as he leaned back, but Kuroko only came closer. "Fill me up. Hah~ Impregnate me." She said as she touched the guy's crotch. "I won't… hah~ cause you any troubles…" before she could say and do anything, she fell on Kagami.

"Huh?! Asleep?!"

 _It is like she was turned off… what the…_

Kagam sniffed as he rubbed his forehead. "A bit of shame, but I am so relieved." He then looked at the sleeping girl on his lap. He pursed his lips. "L-let's calm down first. If I were to jump on Kuroko in this situation, she would probably cut off her ties with me." Silence. "But if these were her true feelings she would not be angry, right? Not doing anything to her would only give her shame." A sigh. "Then…"

-xxx-

"Mmm." Kagami groaned, before slowly opening his eyes. "Ah…- Damn! I fell asleep..!" as he heard the noise, he looked at the creature standing in front of him, fixing the tie. "Kuroko…"

Her expression was still emotionless as if nothing happened the last night, but Kagami knew different.

"…you found your uniform."

"I took it off in the bath, so it was still there."

"Ah." The red head nodded, rubbing the back of his nape.

"I'm… going ahead to school."

"Eh…? Okay."

The girl then looked at the pillow, lying besides Kagami. "Can I borrow that pillow?"

Kagami slowly looked at the object, raising an eyebrow. "Mhm, sure."

She took it before opening the door and before she walked out, she turned to look at the red head's direction. "Be careful not to be late."

"You too."

He watched as Kuroko opened the door wider, walking out of the room and shutting the door. _"I wonder… if she doesn't remember the time yesterday when she lost her self-control… if so… that's better."_

-xxx-

Kuroko was out on the roof, as she held the pillow close to her. She watched the sun shining as she slowly raised the pillow and covered her face with it, before kneeling on. "I want to die! I want to die! Kill me! Kill me! Kill me!"

The people inside the school looked at her out of the windows as she screamed, completely being out of the character.

"Please just kill me!" she whined before looking at the pillow and shaking it hard. "Stupid pillow! I will give you 20-30 years of my life and just give me my self-control back!

Due to the loud screams, Kagami joined the people in watching as he sighed. "…she remembers…"

-xxx-

It already was the time for classes to start and Kagami was nervous and excited to get to know how Kuroko would greet him. He opened the door as someone students looked to his direction.

"Good morning" greeted the students as they smiled.

"Morning." Kagami greeted them back as he walked in. As he sat he looked towards Kuroko's seat, but there was no one sitting. _"Kuroko… she is not here yet."_ He thought, blushing.

"I tried that charm yesterday!" He heard Riko whine. "It did not work at all."

"Yeah!" Agreed the other girl, standing beside her.

 _"Huh…? It worked alright for me."_ Kagami thought as he looked at the girls, while standing up to get a better view.

"You know…" he heard Momoi start talking. "It actually had one more condition." Kagami raised his eyebrows, slightly opening the mouth. "Eh, what?!"

"Your partner also has to chant the same wish."

"...!" Kagami's body did not know how to react, it just shut down. His face got slack, mouth was still slightly open, body unmoving and color drained from his face as he stared wide-eyed. Gulp.

"But that means it needs to be a mutual love then. No meaning then." Riko whined, crossing her arms.

"Really. Ha. Ha. Ha." Momoi eye-smiled at her as she laughed.

Kagami just stood still. _"Kuroko also… wished for the same_ …? That our rooms would connect…?" he felt the door open as the mentioned bluenette entered the room, giving smiles to each classmate greeting her. _"She must have wished for it first… that is why she is the main contractor."_

"Tetsu-chaan!" Momoi's voice ran through the people's heads as she hugged the girl. Kuroko immediately asking her to back away, because of the lack of air, as she grabbed her way too hard.

 _"Despite what happened yesterday, she still gives off the lady-aura in the classroom."_ Kagami watched her sit as he walked towards her.

"Can I sit beside you?"

Kuroko did not look at him as she nodded.

After a while she started talking. "You must be disappointed in me."

"No way." Kagami responded as the blush came back. "Actually… I was happy." He said looking at the desk. "I got to hear your real feelings."

Kuroko blushed red as she frowned. "They were not my real feelings!"

…

"Whatever." She said, as she rubbed her forehead. "From now on, I will just avoid you in the hour I lose my self-control."

"That's no good." Kuroko heard the red head speak in a little more serious way. "You might assault any near people."

Kuroko bit her lip, joining Kagami in looking down. "Don't be stupid. I won't do anything from the norm, just because I lose my self-control."

"Except in front of you," she said as she looked away. "I won't do such a thing when I lose my self-control."

 _And then… I grabbed her hand while she still had her self-control._

But Kuroko suddenly slapped the hand away. "Don't get cocky."

Kagami sighed, closing his eyes. " _Guess she is still close, but far away."_

"And don't go touching me so casually."

 _"Right…"_

"I will get wet again."

"Eh?"


End file.
